PMK Souvenirs
by Vire Champouille
Summary: Quand le passé de Suzu refait surface... Il n'y a pas toujours que du mauvais ...


**Titre** : Souvenirs

 **Auteur** : le mouffon

 **Pairing** : Yuki x Suzu ; Suzu x Yuki ,Hikagami x Yuki x Suzu ; Hikagami x Suzu x Yuki

Mdr ils sont au milieu chacun leur tour

 **Disclaimers**. Les personnages de Peacemaker kurogane ne sont pas à moi

Sauf Yuki qui est pure creation de ma part.

 **SOUVENIRS**

Alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis pour parler et négocier de leur prochain contrat, le jeune homme avançait dans les rues d'Edo silencieusement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ce genre d'endroits… Il n'aimait pas ces réunions ou tous se réunissaient pour boire et finir la nuit dans des lieux de débauche… Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec son jeune âge ou son manque d'expérience… Ce qui faisait rire les plus âgé et le laissait complètement de marbre…

Un nouveau salon de thé venait d'ouvrir et ils avaient décidé d'y aller… Il y avait été convié car de nouveau investisseurs du nouveau monde cherchaient à s'installer, et il avait les contacts pour les aider à le faire , et accessoirement il maîtrisait assez bien leur langue….

Il fallait bien que tout ce temps passer à subir lui ai au moins servis à apprendre quelque chose… Il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour cela…. Changer d'éducation, apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait ,s'élever dans cette foutue société , remplie de crabe et de scorpions tous pire les uns que les autres….

Le jeune homme laissa son garde ouvrir les portes pour lui et s'avança … A entendre le chahut du lieu il n'avait pas de doute quand au fait que les autres étaient déjà arrivé… Il était déjà fatigué et sentait poindre une migraine alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore bu…

Ça aussi il avait apprit à le maîtriser ….

Boire sans être soul et laisser les autres s'écrouler …

Un homme avec un fort embonpoint sorti d'un salon privé et l'interpella.

-Yamatoya San venez nous n'attendions plus que vous pour attaquer !

Le jeune homme leva la main et s'avança au milieu des autres clients moins privilégié qui se contentait de boire un verre dans la grande salle…

Il traversa celle-ci sous les regards concupiscents de nombre de clients… regard qui coulait sur sa silhouette longue et mince, sur sa peau doré , et parfois , trop souvent s'attardant sur ses hanches ,sur ses fesses….

Il serra les dents et poursuivit son chemin sans leur accorder le moindre regard comme s'ils coulaient sur lui . L'homme d'un certain âge lui jeta lui aussi un regard gourmand mais se détourna rapidement il savait qu'il ne fallait pas tenter le diable avec le Yamatoya, ceux qui y avait tenter leur chance n'était plus là pour en parler….

Suzu entra dans le salon privé ou il reconnu plusieurs investisseurs étranger avec qui il avait passé plusieurs marché… Il s'inclina pour les saluer et s'assit là ou il y avait le moins de monde… Un des serveurs s'approcha de son garde et plaça sa main devant lui…

Suzu se retourna..

-Il est avec moi !

-Nous n'acceptons pas les hommes armés…

-Hikagami.

Le colosse retira ses armes et les donna au serveurs.

-Les serviteurs ne sont pas admis.

-Hikagami n'est pas un serviteur ! Sourit froidement l'albinos. Vous pouvez le considérer comme un client.

-Comme...un…. S'étrangla le serviteur.

-Cela vous pose un problème ?

Le silence c'était fait. Contrarie le Yamatoya n'était pas une bonne idée… Le propriétaire s'approcha pour voir ce qui se passait… Cette réunion était très importante pour son salon s'il voulait faire bonne impression et s'installer il avait besoin que cette soirée d'inauguration fasse son effet.

-Un problème ? Demanda t il.

-Un problème ? Demanda Suzu en souriant au serviteur.

-C'est que…

-Et bien j'écoute ? Fit le propriétaire à son serviteur.

Il se pencha vers le propriétaire et lui murmura quelque mot.

Suzu se tourna vers celui-ci une main posé sur sa hanche il le toisait en silence mais son regard était glacial. Le propriétaire su tout de suite qu'il avait affaire à quelqu'un d'important car tous les autres membre du salon c'était tut et attendait .

Au même moment une délicate silhouette superbement vêtu d'un yukata outrageusement ouvert sur ses épaules et sur ses longues jambes s'approcha en riant…

-Déjà des problèmes ? Sourit le nouvel arrivant.

-Tu n'es pas en service toi ? Siffla le propriétaire.

La silhouette s'étira avec volupté….

-Pas encore … ronronna t il.

Un murmura s'éleva derrière Suzu dans une langue que les autres ne comprenait pas.

Jj'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'on fait ici…

-Il aurait fallut vous renseigner avant d'accepter. Siffla l'albinos.

L'homme sursauta le jeune homme lui avait répondu dans sa langue.

-Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un ici parlait notre langue.

-Quand on en sait pas en général on sait se tenir...

-Désolé !s'excusa t il. Je ne connais pas vos coutumes…

Suzu soupira... Les étrangers décidément…

-C'est quoi ici un bordel… Pour les hommes ?

Suzu eu un sourire mauvais et se tourna vers le propriétaire.

-Mon garde du corps reste avec nous, je veux qu'il soit traiter comme un hôte de marque . C'est assez simple.

-Hôte compris ? Demanda le propriétaire un peu sèchement.

-Tout dépendra de ce que vous aurez à offrir…. Sourit sournoisement le jeune homme.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de son garde et posa une main sur son torse qu'il fit glisser avec sensualité.

-Hikagami à l'habitude de produit de luxe !

Le propriétaire posa un regard sur le garde, habillé de vêtement sur mesure, de la soie de toute première qualité , des dorures, du cuir , le tout fait main il en était certain il reconnaissait la griffe d'artisan de tout premier choix ... Il y en avait pour une fortune juste en vêtement…

-Je ferai en sorte que vous ne soyez pas déçu…

-J'y compte bien…. Il me serait désagréable de vous faire fermer… Sourit sadiquement Suzu.

Rien à faire il adorait ce sentiment de pouvoir que lui conférait sa position. C'était jouissif au possible… Après avoir été traité plus bas qu'un chien, traîné dans la boue , bafoué et humilié le jeune homme savourait sa vengeance…

Le propriétaire s'inclina et le calme revint , il y eu comme un soupir de soulagement et Suzu s'approcha de la table ou les plans avaient commencé à être étalé…. Il s'assit et les autres invités se réinstallèrent autour de lui… Au bout de quelques instants les conversations reprirent et les bouteilles de saké aidèrent à se détendre…

Suzu c'était concentré sur les plans et n'écoutaient que d'une oreille distraite les conversations… Seule les interrogations des étrangers retenaient parfois son attention…

-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'est cette endroit… Il y a que des hommes ?

-Les femmes sont plus chère … Et moins répandu ...Répondit froidement le jeune homme dans sa langue à l'américain.

-C'est quand même plus naturel ! Fit celui ci.

-Question de point de vu.

-Je ne comprends pas…

Suzu soupira ah ces étrangers. Le jeune homme reposa ce qu'il était en train d'étudier.

-Je ne pourrais pas vous l'expliquer dans votre langue me suivrez vous en japonais ?

-J'y arriverai si vous restez simple.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'installa confortablement appuyer sur son garde du corps.

-Bien… Je vais tacher de vous expliquer simplement… C'est ce qu'on appelle des Kagema .

-Des quoi ?

-Kagema… Pour faire simple de jeune adolescents qui se vendent ou ont été vendu par leur famille…

-Mais enfin pourquoi…

-A votre avis ? Siffla le jeune homme en se redressant légèrement. Toute sorte de raison, l'argent, le pouvoir, la faim, la pauvreté… Tout peut vous pousser à vous vendre… c'est rien de plus que du commerce.

-Mais des garçons...

-Nous n'avons pas votre refus pour les amours homme homme… Chez nous ce n'est pas un problème… De plus pas de problème de grossesse ou de période inadapté….

Les étrangers semblaient surprit et s'interrogeaient entre eux.

-Si vous ne savez pas vous ne ferez pas la différence c'est pourquoi les Wakashu sont autant demandé..

-Wakashu ?

-Les très jeunes garçon… A peu près jusqu'à une vingtaine d'année… Un peu plus si on a de la chance.

-De la chance ? Je ne vois pas ou est la chance là-dedans.

L'homme laissa échapper un soupir alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer trois superbes éphèbes. L'étranger leva les yeux, en effet ils lui semblaient très jeunes… Il laissa son regard aller de l'un à l'autre , superbement vêtu des corps blancs et fin que c'en était troublant.

-Mais du sexe…

-Ce n'est pas une obligation. Sourit Suzu . C'est un service. Si vous voulez du sexe , ce ne sont pas les prostitués qui manquent à Edo , homme, femme, il y en a pleins les rues… Un Kagema est beaucoup plus cher et ses services se monnaient très cher en fonction de sa popularité.

L'homme déglutit et se tourna vers Suzu.

-Vous… Commença t il.

Suzu le regarda du coin de l'œil.

-Mmmm….

Un regard se releva pour se poser sur les différents protagonistes, le propriétaire vint s'installer près de ses kagemas.

-Je vous ai sélectionné nos premier choix.

-Très bien très bien ! Chantonna un gros bonhomme en les regardant avec gourmandise. Il n'avait pas suivit le discours du Yamatoya, l'anglais et lui autant oublié. Mais visiblement les étrangers semblaient intéressé par le discours du jeune homme.

-Si nous mangions en compagnie de ses charmantes personnes ?

De nombreux plats furent apporté et Suzu se replongea dans les documents,sans vraiment porté attention aux nouveaux arrivants… Mais ce n'était pas le cas des nouveaux arrivants… Surtout lorsque le 4 ème fit son entrée.

-Tu es en retards ! siffla le propriétaire.

-Il faut ce qu'il faut pour se faire désirer .Ronronna une voix .

Suzu ne su pourquoi il tendit l'oreille.

Ce ronronnement…

Le jeune Kagema se savait séduisant et en profitait, ses longs cheveux clairs relevé dévoilait sa nuque et son yukata richement brodé s'ouvrait à plaisirs sur son corps parfait… Il s'agenouilla auprès de ses congénères et son regard commença à évaluer la clientèle.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur le plus jeune des client…

-Non ?…. Souffla t il.

Suzu leva un œil de son schéma pour regarder vers la porte lorsqu'une bombe lui sauta dessus.

-SUZU !

L'albinos se retrouva allongé au sol et la bombe collé à lui qui ronronnait ..

-Suzu ! Suzu c'est bien toi ! J'y crois pas !

Le jeune homme se redressa et se massa la nuque.

-Aie !

-Tu es toujours aussi délicat ! Fit le Kagema en époussetant les épaules du jeune homme avant de se pendre de nouveau à son cou… en ronronnant.

Suzu le repoussa pour le regarder bien en face. Qui se permettait de lui sauter dessus comme ça… En fait il n'existait qu'une seule personne assez dingue pour agir de la sorte mais elle était censé être à Kyoto …

-Tu es toujours aussi peu physionomiste Suzu ! Marmonna le jeune homme en détachant ses cheveux ! Suzu-Kun !

Les yeux de l'albinos s'écarquillèrent . Grand dieu ce n'était pas possible. Pas ici ! Il écarta le jeune homme de son corps et planta ses yeux écarlate dans les prunelles grises.

-Yo Suzu ! Sourit il.

-Yuki ?

-Bravo ! Cria le jeune kagema en lui claquant un baiser sonore sur les lèvres.

Chose qu'on ne faisait pas avec un prostitué.

Suzu marmonna vaguement des choses incompréhensible et le dénommé Yuki se frotta à lui comme un gros chat.

-Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour on se reverrait comme ça ! Commença le prostitué contre son cou … J'ai pleins de chose à te raconter..Mais toi aussi à ce que je vois… Ya-ma-to-ya-San ! Sourit il.

Et il se mit à rire doucement.

Le propriétaire se mit à tousser.

-Dois je en conclure que notre numéro 1 vous conviens,Yamatoya San ?

-Numéro 1 ? Se moqua doucement Suzu.

Yuki se mit à rire.

-Je te l'avais dit !

Le jeune homme se tenait face à Suzu les jambes glisser de chaque côté du corps de l'albinos et les mains noués autour de son cou.

Pour Hikagami qui savait que son maître ne laissait personne et surtout pas un homme le toucher autant de promiscuité paraissait juste inconcevable.

-Je te plait Suzu ? Sourit le jeune homme dont les longues mèches cachaient en partie son visage .

D'une main habile l'albinos eut vite fait de relever les longues mèches et de les attacher avec la pince que le jeune homme avait oté.

Yuki sourit.

-Toujours aussi doué à ce que je vois !

-Toujours aussi inconscient !

-Je choisis celui-ci Propriétaire ! Nous avons 3 années à combler !

-Il va nous falloir plus d'une nuit… Soupira Suzu.

Yuki sourit , fermant à demi les yeux il se mit à ronronner et se rapprocha de lui.

-Pas de problème… Je suis sur que tu as les moyens de te payer mes services…. Et de me contenter pendant plus d'une nuit… Enfin j'espère que tu n'as pas perdu la main. Se moqua le jeune homme en se frottant contre lui.

-Tu es insupportable ! Siffla l'albinos.

-Je sais mais tu adores ça !

L'albinos se tenait assit en tailleur le kagema tranquillement installé devant lui maintenant et les jambes noués autour de ses reins.

-Si je faisais ce que tu veux il y a longtemps que tu m'aurais abandonné… Pour garder quelqu'un comme toi …. Il ne faut pas être timide ! Et avoir de quoi te séduire !

Un air blasé passa sur le visage du jeune homme. Yuki le connaissait très bien , trop même… Peut-être presque plus que lui-même.

Le propriétaire soupira. Yuki était tout sauf prévisible. Une vraie galère mais s'il pouvait lui assurer l'accord de Yamatoya ça serait une bénédiction.

Suzu détacha enfin son regard du kagema ronronnant qui se frottait contre lui. Et posa son regard redevenu froid que le propriétaire.

Lorsque celui-ci croisa les prunelles écarlates il y lu plus qu'un avertissement. Il avait intérêt à veiller sur Yuki sinon il aurait de sérieux ennui. Le propriétaire avait bien lu l'avertissement dans les yeux du Yamatoya.

Il s'inclina et laissa ses autres kagema s'occuper du reste des invités.

Les bouteilles et le sake se mirent à couler à flot et à se vider les unes derrières les autres…. Blottit contre Suzu et parlant à mi-voix le kagema et lui semblait avoir beaucoup de chose à se dire… Il servait le jeune homme qui vidait verre après verre sous le regard de son garde qui le surveillait.

Comptait il les verres ?… Yuki lui tendit une bouteille et un verre en souriant.

Sourire qui lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'il ne ferait aucun mal à son précieux maître.

Les mains de Yuki glissait sur la peau doré de l'albinos et celui-ci voyait bien les regards gourmands des autres invités glissé sur lui… Et le kagema savait que cela agaçait prodigieusement son compagnon.

-Tu détestes toujours autant ça.

-Pire ! Siffla le jeune homme en vidant son verre.

-Leurs regards sur toi , quand je passes mes mains sous ta veste, quand mes lèvres frôlent ta peau …. Ce type il te veut! Et il n'est pas le seul à te dévorer du regard….

-Il peut crever ! Marmonna Suzu.

Yuki éclata de rire ce qui fit se tourner toutes les têtes vers eux encore une fois. Amusé le jeune kagema attrapa furieusement le jeune albinos et l'embrassa fougueusement sous les regards qu'ils savaient posé sur eux.

Quand il relâcha son compagnon celui-ci avait le souffle court.

-Il y a combien de temps que tu n'as plus embrasser quelqu'un ?

-Je t'emmerde ! Siffla le jeune homme.

-Tss tss tsss pour un homme de ton rang ce n'est vraiment pas correct ! Puis se penchant à son oreille ….Quand tu veux je suis à toi ! Murmura Yuki.

Il se pencha de nouveau vers lui et murmura contre sa gorge

-Et maintenant je suis sur qu'il bande en nous regardant.

Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à son bas ventre glissant le bout de ses doigts sous sa ceinture.

-Et là il a le hoquet...Ricana t il.

Suzu manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre en s'empêchant de rire.

Ils rirent sous cape , semblant à cet instant seul au monde dans leur histoire.

Hikagami ne perdait pas des yeux la scène surréaliste qu'il avait sous les yeux.

A la fois surprit , triste et peut-être aussi un peu jaloux.

-Lui aussi il te veut...Souffla doucement Yuki contre lui…

-Qui ?…

-Ton garde…

-Hikagami…

Il hocha la tête.

-La façon dont il te couve du regard…

-Je ne veux pas qu'il me couve.

-Non…. Je sais bien… Je l'ai vu quand tu l'as touché…

Suzu frémit.

-A ce point ? Murmura la jeune homme. Tu trembles rien qu'à l'imaginer. Lui aussi il te désir.

-Tais toi !

-Tu le veux en toi Suzu ...Comme moi quand on était sur ce toit .

-La ferme!Marmonna l'albinos.

Le kagema se leva et obligea le jeune homme à se lever.

-Debout.

Puis s'approchant d'Hikagami.

-Amènes toi !

Et il entraîna l'albinos jusqu'à sa chambre, suivit à quelque mètre par son garde du corps.

-Allez amène toi ! Tu dois garder un œil sur son maître non ?

Suzu avait le regard interrogatif posé sur son ami.

Il s'était laissé entraîné comme toujours avec Yuki c'était toujours lui qui décidait de tout , et Suzu se laissait seulement porter et ça depuis leur première rencontre … Au fond de cette ruelle sordide….

La porte se referma sur eux il faisait noir , il n'y avait pas de lumière seul la douceur de la lune et Suzu replongea 4 années en arrière….

.

.

.

* * *

.

Dans une ruelle froide et sordide ou ces hommes l'avaient laissé après avoir usé de son corps , ses vêtements déchirés, et une envie de mourir niché au fond de son cœur et de son âme…. C'est là qu'il lui était apparu….

Des mèches clairs et des pupilles couleurs de lune, ses mains avaient refermé les morceaux de son vêtements.

-Allez lèves toi ! Tu ne peux pas rester là ! Tu vas mourir de froid.

Et il l'avait entraîné.

Suzu avait juste suivit…

Encore une fois il l'avait suivit…

Il l'avait présenté à son propriétaire…

-Suzu l'avait regardé comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

-Non je ne veux pas faire ça !

-Tu veux manger ? Lui avait dit froidement Yuki.

L'albinos avait hoché la tête, son ventre se tordait sous l'effet de la faim, ses jambes le soutenaient à peine.

-Tu n 'auras qu'à imaginer que tu es ailleurs …

C'est ce que lui avait dit Yuki.

Chaque fois qu'il allait devoir écarter les cuisses il devrait imaginer qu'il était ailleurs loin d'ici …

Et L'homme lui avait donné un yukata , ou rien …

Ça ne faisait pas une grande différence.

Il avait l'impression d'être nu au milieu de cette ruelle froide…

La neige le gelait de l'intérieur.

Le yukata s'ouvrait sur ses épaules et s'ouvraient plus largement encore sur ses cuisses …

Oh il avait bien comprit la raison de cette tenue aussi ouverte….

Plaqué contre ce mur glacial alors que ce type à l'haleine épouvantable à moitié soul avait glissé un billet entre ses doigts en échange de s'enfoncer dans son corps jeune et chaud…

La première fois il avait vomit…

Il avait cru que jamais il ne s'en remettrait…

Et Yuki était venu le voir …

-Au fait Comment t'appelles tu ?

-Suzu… Et toi ?

-Yuki….

-Suzu ce n'est pas grave.

-Mais je ne veux pas faire ça ! S'était il mis à pleurer. Je ne veux pas !

-Tu n'as pas le choix...Tu n'as plus de famille… Tu n'as plus personne… Viens…

Yuki l'avait entraîné dans une ruelle encore plus sombre et l'avait plaqué contre le mur.

Suzu pleurait son visage enfouit dans ses bras.

Yuki glissa ses doigts dans les siens et se colla contre lui , soudain il sentit sa bouche contre la sienne.

-Qu'est-ce que….

Et sa langue s'empara de la sienne chaude et douce….

-Laisses toi faire Suzu...Viens… Je vais te montrer … Je vais te faire te sentir bien…

Son corps se collant au sien se mit à bouger contre lui, lui transmettant bien plus que de la chaleur…. Yuki releva l'une des cuisses de son jeune comparse et entreprit de s'enfoncer en lui.

-Ne cris pas ! Souffla t il. Il est interdit pour les prostitués d'avoir une liaison entre nous…

-AH…

Un cri avait échappé à l'albinos alors que le jeune homme s'enfonçait en lui.

-Viens … Souffla à nouveau le jeune garçon. Il vérifiera tu peux en être sur…

-Quoi?Gémit Suzu

-Il vérifiera si tu l'as fait ! Tu peux en être sur… Il le fait toujours les premiers jours…Haleta son compagnon en le prenant.

Les larmes se remirent à couler sur les joues de l'albinos…

-Je suis désolé Suzu.

L'albinos se contenta d'hocher la tête silencieusement tendait que son nouveau compagnon reprenait doucement ses allées et venues en lui…

-Ferme les yeux Suzu….Dites toi que c'est juste moi !

Au lever du soleil ils avaient regagné la demeure de cet homme . Et comme le lui avait dit Yuki il vérifia … L'homme l'avait jeté au sol et avait relevé sans autre forme de procès son yukata pour glisser ses doigts en lui … L'albinos cru mourir de honte sous la familiarité du geste et devant les autres prostitués.

-Bien fit il en le relâchant. Vous pouvez allez manger.

Suzu ne pu toucher à son repas il était juste écœuré, dégoûter !

Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait… Cette nuit là il avait dormit dans les bras de Yuki. Son corps n'arrivant pas à cesser de trembler . La seule idée de recommencer le lendemain lui donnait la nausée…

Mais Yuki l'entraîna de nouveau le lendemain.

-Fais le Suzu… Je ne pourrai pas te sauver à chaque fois…. Il compte le nombre de passe que l'on fait. ... Il comptera combien tu vas ramener! Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres …. Vas y on se retrouve tout à l'heure….

Suzu l'avait regardé s'éloigner pour alpaguer le client… Il ne pourrait jamais faire ça ..Il n'y arriverait pas…. Il s'approcha en tremblant de la rue passante mais pas assez pour être en pleine lumière… Les prostitués des rues restaient en retrait… S'avancer juste ce qu'il faut mais pas trop…

Une ombre s'avança et il recula dans la pénombre , l'homme s'avança jusqu'à lui… Il retint son souffle….

Le corps se colla au sien…

-Tu sens bon… Tu es nouveau…

Une main se glissait déjà sous son yukata et relevait ses cuisses. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il s'enfonça en lui…. Ses mains cherchaient à s'enfoncer dans le mur derrière lui … Oublier il fallait oublier… Faire comme si rien ne se passait… Et ne pas crier….

L'homme rugissait dans son cou c'était juste insupportable, lorsqu'enfin il le relâcha il glissa un billet entre ses doigts gelés et le laissa … De nouveau la nausée le saisit… Le liquide chaud glissa le long de ses cuisses… C'était encore pire que tout… Attrapant la serviette que lui avait donné Yuki il se nettoya… Il avait à peine fini qu'un bras le saisit par derrière et le plaqua contre le mur durement.

-Aie…

-Oh alors c'est vrai ... Il y a un nouveau dans le coin…. Les nouveaux ça fait toujours du bruit….Ricana t il.

Il sentit de nouveau la même chose se reproduire… ce corps contre le sien… Dur et lourd… Ses mains désagréables et râpeuses qui maltraitaient sa peau ...Et ses coups de butoirs qui déchiraient autant son corps que son âme…

Il avait l'impression de mourir un peu plus à chaque fois… Son corps sans âme qui passait de bras en bras…. Recroquevillé sur le sol , c'est là que le trouva Yuki quelques heures plus tard..

-Oh Suzu...Murmura t il.

Yuki le prit doucement contre lui pour le bercer.

-Viens… Viens il faut te laver….

Suzu le suivit comme un zombie , se laissant dévêtir et laver dans l'eau glacée de la rivière. Yuki le serra contre lui.

-Ce n'est rien Suzu ... Ça passera ….

Il sécha le jeune homme glacé et lava leur serviette.

-Combien tu as gagné…

Suzu le regarda un moment les yeux vitreux le temps que ce qu'il lui avait demandé arrive à se frayer un chemin dans les méandres de son désespoirs… Suzu sortit la liasse de billet de la poche intérieur de son yukata…

Yuki compta rapidement.

-C'est bien ! Aujourd'hui il va te laisser tranquille !

Suzu fut soudain prit de violent vomissement.

-C'est rien Suzu ...C'est juste les premières fois….

L'albinos en pleurait.

-Je sais Suzu…

Il lui frottait doucement le dos le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle…

Il alla se rincer la bouche à la rivière.

Et lentement ils reprirent main dans la main le chemin du bordel. Yuki obligeait Suzu à se nourrir et le soir quand tout le monde dormait ils se retrouvaient sur le toit malgré le froid et se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre. Pour faire des rêves d'avenir.

Yuki parlait beaucoup et Suzu restait souvent silencieux.

-Je serai Kagema de luxe ! Riait le jeune homme.

-Comment peux tu vouloir faire de ça ton métier ?

-Mes parents m'ont vendu , pour nourrir mes frères et sœurs… Dit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Kagema c'est cool, je mangerai à ma faim , je choisirai les hommes qui auront le droit à mes faveurs et ils me couvriront de cadeaux.

-N'importe quoi !

-He te moque pas !

-Je ne le fais pas.

-Et toi ? Que veux tu faire ?

-Mourir !

-Arrête de dire ça Suzu ! Tu as quel age ?

-Qua...tor...ze...ans….Murmura t il à voix basse.

-14.. .Commença Yuki. 14 Ans ? Finit il par crier.

Suzu le regarda affolé et Yuki s'auto-baillonnna.

-Bon sang tu as 2 ans de moins que moi !

-Ah ?

-J'ai déjà 16 ans ! Je dois me dépêcher de trouver un bon mac… Si j'attends trop je serai trop vieux pour avoir de bon client.

-N'importe quoi ! Souffla de nouveau l'albinos.

-Toi tu es jeune tu trouveras un vieillard pleins de fric qui va te dorloter et te filer du fric en échange de ton corps mais pas moi je suis déjà trop vieux…

-Je ne veux pas d'un vieillard….Siffla l'albinos dégoûté. Quelle horreur !

Yuki éclata de rire et se rallongea à côté de l'albinos, glissant ses doigts entre les siens.

-Tu verras un jour …. Un jour je serai très demandé… Et on me donnera des fortunes pour coucher avec moi … Je vais apprendre à chanter, à danser et à donner du plaisirs ! Ricana t il. Je les mettrai tous à genoux…

Suzu eut un faible sourire et se lova contre le corps chaud prés de lui.

-Moi je les tuerais tous… Chuchota t il.

-Qui ça ? Demanda Yuki.

-Ceux qui ont tué le maître…. Je les tuerai jusqu'au dernier !

-Alors tu dois devenir riche et puissant ! Lui répondit le jeune prostitué en levant le poing vers le ciel.

Puis se tournant vers Suzu il se mit à rire.

-Donc il va falloir te trouver un vieux débris pleins de pognon et avec du pouvoir …

-Quel horreur ! Murmura Suzu.

Yuki le serra tout contre lui et se pencha pour prendre ses lèvres.

-Je croyais que c'était interdit.

-Ça l'est ! Souffla Yuki. Si on nous surprend en train de nous embrasser ou pire…. On va le payer très cher.

Le corps de Yuki se glissa entre les cuisses de Suzu et écarta les pans du yukata pour avoir accès à sa peau.

-Viens… Gémit doucement le jeune prostitué en se frottant contre lui.

Un soupir lui répondit alors que le jeune homme se laissait faire écartant à son tour le yukata de son compagnon d'infortune pour sentir sa chaleur se répandre dans son corps glacé.

Un brutale courant d'air sur sa peau lui fit ouvrir les yeux, on venait d'arracher à lui le corps chaud de Yuki. Suzu se redressa et un homme le saisit violemment par les cheveux.

-Vous ne comprenez rien à rien vous deux !

Il les jeta au bas de l'échelle puis les traîna jusqu'au bureau du propriétaire.

-Dois je vous rappeler les règles ?

-Non… Soufflèrent les deux jeune gens.

-Je crois que vous n'avez alors pas compris ! Pas de relation entre les prostitués chez moi !

L'homme se leva et alla fermer la porte de son bureau.

-Je vais donc vous expliquer cela bien clairement et demain ce sera double passe pour vous deux …

Suzu frémit.

Yuki se redressa.

-Il vient juste d'arriver il ne pourra pas tenir le Yuki.

-Ah oui ? Tu veux faire sa part du travail ?

Le jeune prostitué frémit.

-On est d' vais donc faire en sorte que tu fasses bien ce que j'attends de toi !

Il attrapa Suzu par le bras et sortit avec lui.

-Toi tu m'attends là je m'occuperai de toi à mon retour.

.

.

* * *

.

.

-Suzu...Suzu..Murmurai une voix douce en caressant sa joue.

L'albinos revint lentement vers le visage du Kagema.

-Ou étais tu partit ? Souffla doucement le jeune homme en se serrant contre lui.

-Loin…

-Même avec moi … Suzu….

Doucement il l'attira à lui sur le futon…. Suzu s'avança au dessus de lui et le kagema se remit à ronronner…

-On peut le faire aujourd'hui...Chuchota t il. Plus personne ne peut nous en empêcher.

Yuki glissa ses mains sous la veste du jeune Yamatoya et la fit glisser sur ses épaules. Laissant échapper un soupire de plaisirs.

Suzu se glissa doucement entre les cuisses du jeune homme.

-Il ne viendra plus arracher ton corps du mien… Suzu tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'il t'avait fait…Murmura Yuki en se frottant doucement contre lui.

-Et toi ?

-Rien que je ne connaissais déjà.Ricana le jeune homme en dénouant ses cheveux.

Il ouvrit avec délice son yukata pour attirer le torse doré et chaud contre lui … Le frottement de ce corps contre le sien lui faisait un bien fou… Il pouvait sentir son corps réclamer celui de son futur partenaire.

Suzu se pencha et ses lèvres vinrent parcourir avec délice le corps du kagema qui s'offrait à ses caresses… Les mains de Yuki caressaient ses épaules , son dos et il ronronnait de bien être contre lui , son corps allait et venait contre lui augmentant son plaisirs….

L'albinos descendit ses lèvres du cou de Yuki à ses épaules puis le long de son ventre jusqu'à son sexe…. Le kagema gémit ….

Suzu était doué il l'avait toujours été , il n'avait jamais manqué de client ….

Après cette fameuse soirée dont Suzu refusait de parler le jeune homme avait accumulé les conquêtes et les clients jusqu'à avoir des réguliers et des hommes de plus en plus important…

Yuki soupira de plaisir, il adorait sentir la bouche de Suzu sur son sexe c'était juste divin, cette douceur cette chaleur quand il était dans sa bouche… Son regard dévia jusqu'au garde du corps du jeune homme qui demeurait à l'écart et silencieux… Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais il sentit quelque chose se glisser entre ses fesses et lui arracher un cri…

-Suzu !

Il était démoniaque il n'avait pas oublié même après 4 années … Lentement avec un savoir faire hallucinant , les doigts de Suzu c'était glissé en lui et avait trouvé son point le plus sensible. Puis avec beaucoup de douceur il fit de lent mouvement venant toujours effleurer le même endroit …

-AH… Tu es diabolique Suzu… Gémit Yuki.

Accélérant doucement suivant le désir du kagema Suzu l'obligea à se soumettre à son envie et à s'abandonner entre ses doigts… Sa bouche refermer sur le sexe de son partenaire sous le regard enflammé de son garde du corps … Sur une dernière caresse le kagema se libéra sur ses lèvres …. Le regard brûlant et trouble il voyait le regard triste du garde…

Suzu remonta doucement sur son corps et vint prendre ses lèvres …

Yuki l'embrassa passionnément et remonta ses jambes sur les hanches de l'albinos.

-Suzu ..Souffla t il. Tu ne peux toujours pas…

Le regard écarlate se voilà brutalement.

-Suzu...Gémit doucement son compagnon.

L'albinos cacha son visage contre le cou du Kagema.

Il était le seul à savoir ...Le seul…. Yuki pouvait le sentir trembler c'était leur secret à tout les deux. La prostitution avait détruit Suzu.

Blotti l'un contre l'autre , Ils ne bougeaient plus. Hikagami les regardaient sans devait avouer être perdu dans ce constat. Il ne comprenait pas les réactions du jeune maître …. Refusant habituellement tout contact avec lui et pourtant ce Kagema l'avait mis dans son lit et ce que lui avait fait Suzu…

Lui aussi aurait aimé le partager avec cet être qu'il s'était surprit à aimer plus que tout… Mais qui pourtant le rejetait toujours avec violence…

Glisser sous la couverture , face à face les deux garçons chuchotaient .

-Suzu… Tu lui as dit…

Le jeune homme secoua violemment la tête.

-Tu dois lui parler.

Il secoua de nouveau la tête.

-Il te désir tu le sais ?

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de l'albinos.

-Suzu , non….Ne pleure pas …. Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

-Moi aussi ….

-Je sais…. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux… Je te connais par cœur …. Laisse le t'approcher.

-Je ne peux pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Dès qu'il me touche j'ai peur…. J'ai peur… J'ai tellement peur…. Je suis terrorisé….

-Pourtant Suzu ….Regarde moi….

Les mains de Yuki se saisirent des cuisses de l'albinos et il se glissa entre ses jambes se frottant contre lui la couverture glissant sur eux .

-Moi je suis entre tes cuisses et tu n'as pas peur ….

La gorge nouée , incapable de prononcer le moindre mot Suzu posa son bras sur ses joues ruisselantes de larmes.

Larmes que ne rata pas le colosse qui ne les perdait pas des yeux….

Yuki attrapa les mains de son ex compagnon et glissa ses doigts entre les siens. Ses lèvres vinrent de nouveau saisirent la bouche de l'albinos et sa langue happa la sienne , transformant cette simple caresse en un profond baiser les laissant haletant et assoiffé… Les doigts de Yuki glissèrent sensuellement entre les siens et d'un coup de reins Suzu le renversa de nouveau passant au dessus de son corps.

-Tu me veux Suzu… ?

Les doigts du jeune homme dénouèrent le obi et le dénudèrent complètement...Yuki se redressa pour lui faire face … Les lèvres de Suzu quittèrent les siennes pour redescendre entre ses cuisses… Yuki écarta doucement les cuisses et rejeta la tête en arrière… Dieu qu'il aimait quand Suzu le prenait ainsi….

Relâchant quelque instant le sexe de son partenaire et s'offrant le luxe de l'entendre protester… Suzu se tourna vers son garde à demi le regardant juste du coin de l'œil…

-Hikagami…

L'homme sursauta.

-Approche….

Écarquillant les yeux l'homme s'avança ne sachant pas encore ce qu'allait encore lui demander son étrange jeune maître. Ou peut-être si il en en avait une vague idée… Suzu se redressa et plongea son regard troublé dans le regard de son garde.

-Yuki te plait ? Hikagami…

Yuki sursauta.

Qu'est-ce que Suzu lui préparait ?

-Suzu ? Souffla t il déconcerté.

D'un geste habitué Suzu dénoua la cape et la chemise qui recouvrait le corps de son garde avant que sa main ne descende vers sa ceinture. Hikagami du avouer qu'il était des plus dépassé par les événements… L'albinos poussa son ancien amant vers son garde du corps et appuya son dos contre le torse large et puissant de son garde alors qu'il se tenait devant Yuki le coinçant entre lui et son garde…

Ses doigts avaient trouvé la ceinture et l'avait détaché faisant glisser sur les hanches de l'homme ses derniers effets et s'offrant ainsi le luxe d'effleurer son membre …. Lentement l'albinos laissa ses lèvres redescendre entres les cuisses du kagema qui frémit de nouveau rejetant la tête en arrière tandis que son garde le soutenait ….

Les doigts de Suzu se glissèrent de nouveau entre ses fesses et avec sa douceur habituel entreprit de le preparer à recevoir le sexe de son garde … Ses doigts passaient de l'un à l'autre… Et il pouvait les sentir frémir tous les deux ce qui lui apportait beaucoup de plaisirs…. Sa langue glissant et englobant le sexe de Yuki ….

Il glissa un dernier doigt….

-Suzu…

Il était prêt…

-Maintenant … Souffla Suzu à son garde glissant ses bras derrière Yuki pour qu'il le prenne…Prends le.

Un instant surprit il hésita mais les doigts de l'albinos se refermèrent sur son membre et le dirigèrent vers le corps du jeune kagema. Il tressaillit et glissant son bras autour de ses reins s'enfonça dans son corps. Il se cambra contre lui et Suzu serra son corps contre celui de Yuki qui saisit son visage pour l'embrasser à nouveau …

-Bouge ! Souffla doucement l'albinos contre sa bouche.

Son corps était collé à celui de son compagnon. Et il pouvait sentir les mouvements d'Hikagami au travers de lui… Yuki avait bien comprit ce que voulait Suzu …. Il voulait le vivre au travers de lui … Pressant son ventre contre le sien…. Yuki laissa leur deux corps s'épouser et ses mains glisser jusqu'au hanche de l'albinos et faire glisser son pantalon sur ses cuisses pour le sentir nu contre lui ...

Yuki avait resserrer son étreinte autour du corps de Suzu pour qu'il sente chaque allée et venue de son garde en lui...Il gémit tout contre son oreille…

-Tu le sens Suzu… Haleta t il à son oreille.

La gorge sèche son corps moite et brûlant ,son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine…

-C'est…. Bon… Suzu...

Les mouvements du colosse s'accélèrent progressivement et Yuki devait avouer qu'il était vraiment bon… Et comme pour accentuer cette impression déjà délicieuse il sentit les mains de Suzu glisser sur lui et retourner entre ses cuisses avant d'être rejointes par ses lèvres…

-Qu-est-ce …

Il ne pu finir sa phrase étouffé dans les gémissements de pur plaisirs que lui offrait les deux hommes…

-Oh… Plus fort…. Suzu… Vient…

Délaissant le membre au bord de la rupture Suzu plaqua son ventre contre celui de Yuki alors que le Kagema le plaquait au sol se positionnant au dessus de lui, Yuki était entre les cuisses de l'albinos et Hikagami allait l'achevé… Ses mouvements faisaient glisser le corps de Yuki entre les cuisses de Suzu qui se cambra de les sentir , ses yeux clos ,il avait perdu contact avec la réalité et n'était pas le seul …

Il ferma les yeux alors que les deux corps se libéraient au-dessus de lui et s'écroulaient sur lui . Haletant , essoufflés , les 3 corps étaient brûlant et moite de leur étonnante étreinte…

-Vous êtes lourds ! gémit Suzu.

-T'es trop délicat Suzu ! se moqua doucement Yuki

Roulant sur le dos les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire. Un fou rire incontrôlable les saisit tout les deux … Laissant Hikagami un peu perplexe.

-C'était trop bon ! Lâcha Yuki en soupirant . Tu as vraiment raté ta vocation !

-Jamais ! Cracha Suzu durement.

Loin de se formaliser Yuki passa à plat ventre. Et reporta sur regard sur le garde du corps qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-Il est vraiment bon.

Suzu ne répondit pas et Hikagami regarda le kagema silencieusement et celui-ci lui adressa un grand sourire.

-On va se doucher avant un second round ? Demanda t il le plus tranquillement du monde.

-Toi tu es increvable !

-Tu as dit qu'on aurait pas assez d'une nuit !Chouina le jeune homme. J'attends de voir...Fit Yuki en riant.

Il se leva laissa ses affaires sur le sol et aida Suzu à se relever avant de le tirer derrière lui jusqu'au source chaude jouxtant sa chambre.

-Allez Hikagami ? c'est ça ?

Le colosse leva la tête.

-Allez viens ! Toi aussi tu as besoin d'un bon bain !

Yuki rentra directement dans l'eau entraînant l'albinos à sa suite. Suzu était déjà fatigué… Yuki avait toujours été comme ça pleins de vie, actif, trop actif….Yuki attira Suzu contre lui et se laissa glisser dans l'eau avec lui….Collé contre son corps, il se pencha à son oreille pour n'être entendu que de lui…

-Alors ?…

-Quoi ?

-C'était bon ?

Une violente rougeur envahi les joues de l'albinos qui remercia le ciel d'être dos à son garde du corps.

Yuki éclata de rire et relâcha le jeune homme qui risquait à tout moment de mourir noyé … Suzu se laissa couler au fond de la source histoire de reprendre ses esprits… Il pouvait encore sentir dans son ventre les mouvements d'Hikagami comme s'ils raisonnaient en lui .. Il sortit de l'eau et secoua ses mèches ruisselantes… De l'autre côté du bassin Hikagami et Yuki semblaient discuter….Leur regard posé sur le corps de l'albinos qui avait de l'eau jusqu'aux hanches.

-Tu le veux ? Demanda Yuki sans préambule.

L'homme paru choqué.

\- Allons tu ne vas pas être choqué pour si peu…. Tu vis avec Suzu depuis quand ?

\- 4 Ans…

-Oh alors tu ne dois plus t'étonner de grand-chose avec lui …

-….

-Ou alors Suzu se cache… Sembla t il réfléchir soudain avant de reposer son regard sur le jeune homme en question qui venait de sortir de l'eau…

Yuki ronronna il n'y avait rien à faire il adorait Suzu… Sa peau mate, ses cheveux argenté, son corps … Yuki se leva pour aller plaquer son corps contre le sien et enlacer ses doigts… Il fit glisser leur mains dans son dos et savoura de l'embrasser de nouveau…

-Pervers !

-Voyeur…

Les deux corps s'épousaient à merveille, Yuki attrapa la cuisse de l'albinos pour le mettre sur ses hanches…

-Je veux ma revanche.

Les pupilles écarlates plongèrent dans les siennes et il ne pu retenir un gloussement.

-Viens.

Il le sortit de l'eau et alla se jeter sur le futon l'entraînant avec lui . Si on avait un jour dit à Hikagami qu'il assisterait à cela venant du jeune homme si distant , il aurait probablement rit à gorge déployé mais le voir de ses yeux il n'y croyait pas… Yuki se tourna vers le colosse et lui fit signe de les rejoindre…

Le regard de Suzu avait changé…

Mais Yuki n'avait pas dit son dernier mot… Il se frotta contre le corps chaud et souple de Suzu , attisant doucement la chaleur de leur corps , laissant le regard de l'albinos se charger de plaisirs.

Il le connaissait bien… personne aussi bien que lui ….

-Je vais te rendre ce que tu m'as fait…

Suzu leva un sourcil alors que les lèvres de Yuki descendait sur son ventre….

Une chance que Hikagami n'ait pas vu le visage ravagé de l'albinos, il en aurait été détruit et lui aussi … Avec une douceur calculer Yuki l'allongea et laissa sa langue glisser avec gourmandise sur le corps et le sexe du jeune homme … S'il avait pu Suzu aurait voulu disparaître…. Et comme il se détestait… Cachant ses yeux brûlants de larme sous son bras replié… Il tremblait….

La langue de Yuki glissa de son sexe à son intimité , lubrifiant délicatement l'entrée de son amant,jouant sur le délicat anneau rosé… Le léchant et le suçotant , avant de l'aspirer plus fortement...Il allait lui offrir ce que lui même avait vécu peu de temps avant… En 3 ans lui aussi avait apprit quelques trucs et il allait prouver à Suzu qu'il pouvait lui offrir ce qu'il désirait…

Délaissant quelques secondes le bas de son corps il remonta sur son corps et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres alors que ses doigts s'infiltrait en lui ...Il sentit Suzu se cambrer et un soupir lui échapper…

-Je te l'ai dit...Souffla doucement Yuki.

Les yeux de Suzu commençait à se troubler… Une étrange chaleur se répandait dans son ventre et une pulsion qu'il ne connaissait pas montait en lui, accélérant les battements de son cœur… Ses lèvres étaient sèche il ne comprenait plus rien..

-N'oublis pas Suzu… Souffla doucement Yuki . Tu es avec moi !

Comme si ce simple fait pouvait réveiller quelque chose dans son corps, un gémissement monta de ses lèvres alors qu'une douce chaleur se répandait en lui quand le Kagema referma sa bouche sur son intimité…

Le jeune homme se cambrait sous ses caresses ,pourquoi réagissait il ainsi ... ?Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé… Sentant un doigt glisser en lui , il ne pu retenir le cri qui monta de ses lèvres… Le kagema avait trouvé dans son corps le point le plus sensible de son organisme...

-Ah…

Yuki eut un sourire il avait réussit… Ce n'était pas gagner au départ…. Restait à convaincre le dernier obstacle de bien vouloir céder… Faisant monter avec douceur le désir entre les cuisses de l'albinos il se détacha du corps de Suzu pour se tourner vers son garde.

-Approche...Viens…

Il aida Suzu dont le corps était alanguit de désir et attrapa le colosse.

-Viens à lui …. Il t'attends…

Tout comme Suzu l'avait fait pour lui il attira le colosse jusqu'au corps de l'albinos et celui -ci se retrouva tout proche de son maître…

Mais en avait il le droit ?

Pouvait il vraiment faire cela ?

Il était partagé…

Il n'était pas contre…

Il était même assez chaud..

Voir plus que ça…

Yuki secoua la tête .

-Ne le fais pas attendre… Hikagami … Supplia doucement le Kagema. Ne lui fait pas ça…

Il attira Hikagami contre le corps de Suzu Qui se colla souplement au sien… Hikagami su à l 'instant ou il sentit son parfum qu'il avait déjà perdu la partie et il dirigea son sexe à l'intérieur de ce corps qu'il désirait depuis tant de temps ... Mais dont il se savait interdit par la terreur que le contact d'un autre homme éveillait chez celui-ci... Mais ce soir entre les bras de ce prostitué, son jeune protégé baissait ses barrières... S'enfonçant par à coup dans sa chaleur et son intimité si étroite alors que Suzu se cambrait et gémissait sous chacun de ses mouvements…

Yuki murmura quelque chose à Suzu alors qu'il descendait de nouveau entre ses cuisses … La main de son garde du corps glissa en travers sur son torse et Suzu ne pu retenir un gémissement... Il attendait ça depuis si longtemps …

-Hi…

Plus l'assassin s'enfonçait en lui et plus Suzu avait l'impression de se perdre…

-Hi..ka...gami….

-Oui Maître… Souffla contre sa peau l'assassin…

Suzu gémit c'était impossible n'est-ce pas… le seul fait d'entendre sa voix le faisait frèmir de plaisir… Il en voulait plus… Encore plus… le sentir plus fort en lui…..

-Encore…

L'albinos se retrouva pencher en avant … Il le voulait tellement plus… Yuki avait relâché la pression qu'il maintenait sur son sexe et le jeune homme était sur le point de craquer… Yuki c'était allongé sous lui…

-Viens Suzu …

Il releva ses jambes et attira le sexe de son amant contre lui… Le fait de rentrer dans le corps de Yuki lui arracha un cri de pure jouissance…. Qui fut partagé par Yuki …. Enfin il le sentait en lui….

-Viens Suzu …

Les coudes appuyés de chaque côté du corps de Yuki , il sentait son corps se soumettre à celui de Hikagami et lui même entraînait Yuki sous son corps .

Ils étaient unis tous les 3 dans une même étreinte… Plus l'assassin accélérait ses passes , répondant aux demandes de l'albinos et plus celui-ci avait l'impression de ne plus savoir ou il en était , brisé de plaisirs , il lui semblait que cela ne s'arrêterait jamais … Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il se sentit libéré ,son corps se contracta et se resserra sur son garde du corps qui se crispa sur lui , haletant de plaisirs…

Il avait jouit dans le corps de Yuki et Hikagami dans le sien, sous ses doigts et sur son ventre Yuki c'était libéré à son tour…

Et il essayait désespérément de retrouver son souffle…

Cette fois c'était clair …

Il n'avait plus de jambe…

Il était incapable de bouger…

Hikagami se retira avec précaution et Suzu en fit autant ses jambes tremblaient comme jamais … En même temps, il ne lui était jamais arrivé de se retrouver dans cette position… Il avait une furieuse envie de frapper Yuki pour cette situation et en même temps il était tellement ...Comment pouvait il décrire ce qu'il ressentait ?

Comblé ?

Il n'avait qu'une envie se blottir sous la couette et dormir ….

Yuki ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement.

-Tu es comblé Suzu ?

-Va mourir ! Souffla l'albinos à moitié ronronnant.

Yuki se colla à Suzu et fit signe à Hikagami de venir se coucher près d'eux… D'abord hésitant le colosse vint s'allonger de l'autre côté de l'albinos amenant une violente rougeur sur les joues de Suzu et Yuki éclata de rire…

Il riait tellement la situation était comique...Suzu était pivoine après avoir été prit par son garde du corps alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie depuis des mois… Il était un peu tard pour se sentir gêné vu ce qu'il venait de partager à 3…

Suzu eut une furieuse envie de lui en coller une.

-Yuki ! Menaça t il.

-Oui Suzu ...ronronna le jeune homme encore hilare.

Suzu voulu se relever mais une gène fort mal placé le fit gémir.

-Ohlala ! sourit Yuki. Tu n'as plus l'habitude on dirait ! Hikagami il va falloir faire ça plus souvent.

Suzu se redressa rouge de colère et de honte devant l'allusion sans équivoque, il l'aurait étranglé si cela n'avait pas été Yuki.

L'assassin était heureux que son foulard lui permette de cacher sa gène et son plaisirs en même temps…

Il n'allait pas nier le plaisirs évident qu'il avait eu à partager ce moment avec son maître….

Ce corps doré qui se cambrait contre lui , ses gémissements quand il lui avait demandé d'y aller plus fort…

Son bras noué autour de son cou quand l'albinos lui avait offert leur premier baiser , sa langue glisser dans sa bouche , son goût…

Il préféra fermer les yeux histoire de faire le tri dans cette soirée de fou…

Sinon il sentait qu'il pourrait lui sauter dessus à nouveau….

Yuki essuya les larmes que lui avait amené sa crise de fou rire.

-Suzu ! Merci .

-Hein ? Souffla l'albinos à moitié endormit maintenant.

-J'ai passé la meilleure soirée de ma vie !

-N'importe quoi !

-Tu n'as toujours pas changé de rengaine Suzu .

-Mmm….

-Je t'aime Suzu..

-Oui moi aussi…. Moi aussi …. Marmonna le jeune homme maintenant quasiment dans les bras de Morphée.

Yuki le repoussa doucement vers Hikagami qui sursauta en sentant le corps du jeune homme se lover contre lui.

-On dit merci Hikagami ! Chuchota Yuki doucement.

Le colosse s'apprêtait à répondre quand une voix endormit se mit à marronner.

-Merci...Hikagami…

Yuki se retint d'éclater de nouveau de rire.

-Quand Suzu dort on peut lui faire dire n'importe quoi c'est trop drôle. Chuchota Yuki en riant à l'adresse du colosse.

-Je t'entends Yuki ! Siffla Suzu.

-Quoi tu ne dors pas ? Fit en tout innocence le Kagema.

-Tu parles trop ! Couches toi et dors.

Yuki se colla contre le dos de Suzu passant ses bras autour de sa taille , tandis que Suzu faisait passer une de ses jambes par dessus celle d'Hikagami qui en profita pour glisser une jambe entre les siennes … Suzu se serra un peu plus contre le colosse qui laissa échapper un soupir.

-Suzu…

-Quoi encore ? Soupira le jeune homme.

-J'ai pas envie de dormir.

-Quoi ?

-Suzu …

-Pfff…. Soupira l'albinos en se détachant à regret de la chaleur de son garde du corps.

-J'ai envie Suzu…

-J'avais compris.

-On peut…

L'albinos soupira. Il n'allait pas dormir cette nuit c'était mort…

Yuki se redressa et se tourna vers Hikagami.

\- Oh t'endors pas ! On a toute la nuit !

\- 5 min ! Lâcha le colosse.

-Alors c'est moi qui prendrait Suzu cette fois !

-Quoi ? S'étouffa l'albinos…

-Maintenant que tu peux le faire … Je veux rattraper le temps qu'on a perdu… Tu auras tout le temps de laisser Hikagami te prendre après …

Yuki s'était déjà emparer de sa bouche qu'il visitait avec gourmandise alors que son corps cherchait à se glisser entre les cuisses de l'albinos et à se frotter doucement contre lui … Un soupir échappa à Suzu… Lorsqu'il réussit à retrouver l'usage de sa bouche…

-Toute la nuit hein ?

Yuki éclata de rire ….


End file.
